


peace is only found when i'm in your arms

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: Snapshots [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU Moment, Episode: s06e10 Divided, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Missing/AU moment from 6x10: instead of allowing his team to pump themselves full of caffeine, John insists that Oliver take Felicity home seeing as she's practically falling asleep as she leans against that pillar in the opening OTA scene of 6x10 and Oliver realises just how long it's been since they've allowed themselves a moment alone





	peace is only found when i'm in your arms

“Felicity…” John frowns as he walks over the center console of the bunker, looking at the woman leaning up against the pillar and sat on the steps. Oliver is buried in what he’s doing and John knows that he knows she’s alright. He wouldn’t be calm if he didn’t know.

John also knows that he’s not fully aware of what she’s doing and that is practically falling asleep where she’s sat. On the cold hard floor in their underground vigilante bunker. John hates that this is what they’ve brought her to. The young girl so bright and full of life that they met five years ago is a shadow now. She’ll always be bright, her light can’t be dimmed, no matter how many assholes have tried, but she’s hardened over the years. Her innocence is in pieces along with her panda flats and colorful cardigans.

“Yo man, what are you doing?” John asks, placing the coffee on the side before he steps carefully past Felicity and towards the man he considers a brother.

“Just… we need to find James.” His teammate sighs and John raises an eyebrow, looking down at the arrowheads he’s sharpening.

“Oliver, I respect your dedication to this mission but none of us are any use to the city in this state,” John tells him and looks pointedly over at Felicity.

Oliver follows his gaze and John watches him melt at the sight of his wife, her head having dropped down to her own shoulder and her breathing having evened out.

“Oh man…” Oliver sighs and he drops his head into his hands, unable to stop the guilt rushing over him.

“Hey, she wants to be here Oliver,” John tells him honestly, knowing there’s no place Felicity would rather be than by Oliver’s side. It’s been that way since day one.

“I just… sometimes I wonder if all of this is worth it. Here I am, no closer to finding this guy, lying to my son every day and my wife is falling asleep in an underground bunker instead of our bed.” He explains and John smiles sadly, nodding his head.

“I get it, man, I do but we’ll get him and when we do, you can hang up the hood and go back to telling your son the truth,” John tells him and Oliver nods, running a hand over his hair. “As for right now, take our girl home and make sure she gets some rest. I think the amount of caffeine she’s taken in over the past few days has caught up with her. Seriously, when was the last time she slept at home?”

“Um… four days ago maybe? Crap. I’m the worst husband ever.” Oliver groans and John shakes his head.

“No, you’re not. Believe me. You both believe in this mission, so much, but you need to rest otherwise you’re not going to be fully dedicated to it. Take her home, sleep in your bed, _together,_ and we’ll get back to this in the morning.” John tells him and Oliver takes a deep breath, nodding his head.

“Alright, I’ll see you in the morning,” Oliver says as he stands and John smiles, nodding his head.

“Take care of her.” He comments and Oliver nods, heading over to his wife and bending down in front of her. He could just scoop her up and place her in the car but he knows if she wakes up, she’ll be disorientated and freak out so he softly removes the ponytail holder from her hair and combs his fingers through her soft blonde curls.

“’liver?” She groans and he smiles as her lips pout and she turns to look at him.

“Hey baby, come on, let’s go home.” He tells her and she groans a little. Suddenly her hands fly out and flop around him, her hands slapping him slightly.

“Carry me?” She asks, her lips still molded into that pout that Oliver has _never_ been able to resist.

“C’mere you.” He chuckles and lifts her easily with a hand around her back and one under her knees. She’s lighter than usual and Oliver mentally kicks himself for not checking that she was eating all that time she’s spent in the bunker recently. Cayden is messing with all of their heads but he shouldn’t have let him keep him from what’s most important, his family.

“Bye Dig.” She calls softly and John chuckles, moving over to them quickly to kiss her forehead tenderly.

“Bye Felicity. Get some rest and then tomorrow, we find this son of a bitch.” He tells her and Felicity smiles, nodding her head as she cuddles a little closer to Oliver. “Sleep well.”

“You got it, dude. Hey Oliver, did you ever watch Full House?” She comments sleepily as they step into the elevator and Oliver chuckles, holding her securely.

“Yes, I did. I liked Uncle Jesse.” He comments and Felicity scoffs, rolling her eyes.

“Of course you did.” She mumbles before burying her head in his shoulder. She’s asleep by the time he eases her into the passenger seat of the car and maneuvers the seatbelt around her. That doesn’t bother Oliver, he keeps an eye on her as he drives the short trip back to the apartment block but he knows to wake her once they arrive even though it pains him to do so.

“Baby, come on. You wanna walk this last little bit?” He asks softly as he releases the seatbelt from around her and places a soft hand against her shoulder to stop her from falling.

“You’ll help?” She asks, blue eyes gazing up at him, wide and full of trust and Oliver’s heart clenches. God, it’s been far too long since he’s properly looked at his wife. She’s heaven sent, he’s sure.

“You? Always.” He smiles and she sleepily does as well, letting him help her out of the car and into the elevator. She leans against him heavily but manages the few steps to their apartment.

They try to be quiet as they enter but find it’s not necessary when a body flies across the apartment towards them. Oliver braces himself for the impact but frowns when it never comes, instead looking over to see his wife’s arms full of his son.

“Hey, whoa buddy, you okay?” She asks, grasping his head and forcing him to look into her eyes.

“Yeah, I just… I missed you.” He tells her and Felicity frowns, pulling him back into a tight hug.

“I missed you too. I’m sorry I haven’t been here much buddy, I’ve been really busy with….” She trails off, not really knowing what to say and she looks to Oliver for help but William speaks again before either of them does.

“Bunker stuff?” He asks and Felicity smiles, nodding her head.

“Exactly.” She replies and he bites his lip.

“You’re okay right?” He asks and she smiles, tilting and nodding her head.

“Totally. Just really tired.” She explains and William looks to his father for confirmation who nods his head.

“I can make some hot cocoa? That always helps me sleep.” William asks and Oliver knows that Felicity probably doesn’t really need help sleeping but the look on William’s face is so hopeful that they both know neither of them is saying no to it.

“That sounds amazing.” Felicity smiles and William nods, squeezing her hands before he heads to the kitchen. He pulls what he needs out of the cupboards with a clang that has both Oliver and Felicity wincing.

“He’s fine, just a little heavy handed.” Oliver comments but neither of them can tell if he’s reassuring her or himself. “I can tell him you’re too tired…”

“It’s fine.” Felicity smiles and takes Oliver’s hand, leading him to the couch. She cuddles up against him as soon as they sit and Oliver can’t help but realize how much he’s missed this. It may be _way_ past when William is supposed to be asleep, but he can’t begrudge his son’s worry for Felicity or the peaceful feeling finally settling over him for the first time in weeks. “You okay?”

“Totally,” Oliver answers honestly and presses a kiss to her forehead. She hums happily and settles her head against his shoulder.

“Here.” William grins as he hands over two mugs of cocoa proudly, the both of them thanking him as he goes back for his own before settling in the armchair.

They sip as a comfortable silence settles over them and Oliver soon feels Felicity’s head grow heavy on his shoulder.

“Dad?” William prompts and Oliver smiles, nodding his head.

“I got her buddy, why don’t you go to bed? I’ll clean this up in the morning.” He tells him and William nods. Despite Oliver’s words, he collects the three mugs and places them in the sink, returning back to the couch to hug his father.

“Goodnight.” The teenager smiles and Oliver does too, it only growing as William hesitates before bending to quickly kiss Felicity’s forehead. “Goodnight Fliss.” He whispers almost reverently and then heads into his room, the door sliding shut carefully and quietly.

Oliver smiles and shifts Felicity so that she’s lying down on the couch as he moves to lock up and turn off the lights. She’s snoring softly when he returns to the couch and he chuckles, lifting her easily into his arms.

She cuddles closer to him during the walk to their bedroom and Oliver smiles as he places her in his bed, vowing that he won’t let James take this away from him again.


End file.
